


Haircut

by Corvid_Knight



Series: Demonstuck [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Fluff, M/M, my tumblr is knight-of-heart-and-art, the tiny island of Nothing Bad Happening in the midst of the Absolute Shitstorm that is this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight
Summary: Literally what it says in the tags lmao—Dave needs a haircut and Karkat is Not Allowed to be the one to do it. Fluff to balance out the angst levels in this series.requested by TheSurvivedRose and also several other people!





	Haircut

One more morning, of the kind that you're getting used to. The kind that involve waking up and realizing that yeah, Karkat's with you, maybe you wake up first or maybe he does, but whichever one it is he's _here_ , his warm presence under you and wrapped around you, pure love and safety condensed into perfect physical form.

"You need a haircut," the demon murmurs, one hand tangling in your hair as you huff and bury your face in his shirt. 

" 's too _early,_ man..." 

"Fuck you." He stifles a laugh, kissing the top of your head. _I mean, you could_ not _do the haircut. You'd be hot as hell with a ponytail._

"Hey." You roll your head back enough to give him a mock-glare, raising your eyebrows. _Number one, you're the one who's hot as hell, 'kat. Two, are you saying I'm not already hot? Three, I'm not Dirk; can't pull that shit off._

"Could too." Karkat's eyes slide half-closed, watching you through the dark red curtain of his eyelashes as he cards his fingers through your (admittedly too fucking long) white hair, gentle as fuck and careful to never come too near to the base of your neck. "It's a Strider thing. The hair. Ponytails." 

"You're making zero sense." _Sounds like you're high._

He growls, deep in his chest so you can feel it where you're pressed up against him, then lets it dissolve into a soft purr. There's such a subtle difference, but you're attuned to him, wrapped up in his arms and his mind, and you can _feel_ the difference as much as hear it. 

"Can't I be high on you?" he asks. 

_You sappy bastard,_ you think at him as he pulls you up for a kiss. 

_I_ am. _But you still need a haircut._

* * *

There's still the problem of who the hell is gonna give you the haircut. You can't really deny that you do need one—your hair's longer than _Rose's,_ at this point, and even if Karkat does love how feathery it gets and how it almost curls at the ends you still want it shorter—but you're not cutting it. Not by yourself. 

Karkat offers to cut it, when you're sitting at the table and messing with the ends. You can't help but laugh at him. 

Which he doesn't exactly appreciate. "What?" he asks, frowning at you across the table. "I cut _my_ hair—" 

"Yeah, and your hair's curly as fuck." You lean across the table, reaching out to ruffle his dark red curls and grinning at how he whines. "If you get it wet 'n straighten it out you could cut it with a blunt knife and it'd look normal when it dried." 

"So?" He endures your petting for a moment, then ducks away. You know better than to pursue. 

"My hair's straight—" 

"The only thing about you that is," Hal calls from the other room, and you take a moment to stick your tongue out like a ten year old, on the off chance that he has a camera running somewhere in here. 

"—but my hairs straight, and if you cut it weird I'll look like an idiot and have to get a buzzcut and _then_ where will you be?" 

"Hmm." Wicked darker red surfaces in his eyes for a moment as he watches you. "Your hair's so fucking soft, Dave...a buzzcut on you would be like velvet. I wouldn't want to stop touching it." 

Oh. 

There's a couple directions you could go here. 

You choose the one that you're not awesome at yet, maybe your new favorite thing to be despite your unfamiliarity with it: seductive Dave. And you go the silent route, leaning across the table and keeping eye contact as you speak to him through the empath link.

_Damn, babe, you're gonna make me let you cut it, huh. Let you mess it up. You already can't keep your hands off me, can't even keep your eyes off me—I know what you think, how you_ feel. _You want it to be velvety, give you an excuse to touch. You want—_

" _You,_ " Karkat growls, reaching out to get a good grip on your wrists and pull you gently towards him. You must look ridiculous, most of your body sprawled out across the table, but there's not a single cell in your body that cares. There's more important things to care about—like the fact that he's holding you steady, mouth moving on yours, half-open, warm and wet and tasting faintly of blood, his tongue—

"You're going to break the table," Hal calls from the other room, amusement coloring his voice. Yeah, he's got a camera in here somewhere. 

Karkat squeaks—it's a really fucking incongruous sound—and lets go of you, allowing you to slide back into your seat. 

He's slipped a little ways into his demon form, you see with a surprising jolt of pride. His horns aren't apparent, but you see the shine of sharp white teeth as he licks his lips, a shine to his crimson eyes. 

You're not horrible at being seductive. 

"So," you say after a minute, "if you're not gonna cut my hair, and I'm not gonna cut my hair, who is?"

* * *

After much deliberation (read: you flatly refusing to go to an actual stylist or whatever the fuck like Jake and Hal do, or let Dirk cut your hair like John does—damn these guys and their curly fucking locks) the answer to that burning question is, in fact, Jade. 

And she's even here right now, wonder of wonders. Something about her neighbors in the apartment complex she usually lives in trying to train a new puppy. 

With a dog whistle. 

That drives a certain shapeshifter batshit. 

There's a definite aspect of humor to this situation even if Jade's hella annoyed. You're glad that she's not annoyed at _you,_ though. 

Before she'll cut your hair, Jade insists upon braiding it. That's a production that involves at least twenty minutes and multiple brushes and combs; you kind of expect there to be some pain involved but she's as gentle with you as Karkat is. It's like being groomed—don't dogs groom each other? Is that only cats? You think dogs do it too. It'd make sense if dogs did it—

Karkat chuckles, one hand brushing against your cheek. "You're so sweet when you ramble like this. So fucking precious..." 

"Shut uuup..." You can't help but roll your head toward his touch, closing your eyes. For a second you worry that you'll mess up Jade's work, but she's apparently finished with the intricate top portion, moving down to the five inches or so of tail. She must be close to putting the hairtie in. "Better take a pic when she's done." 

"Of course." His hand stays where it is on your face, just where you want it. _Maybe next time you can let it grow out longer. I like it like this._

"Mmm." You know Karkat's telling the truth. He thinks you're beautiful. That's the precise word in his mind: _beautiful._ "Maybe. Lil' more time to get used to it being _my_ choice, alright?" 

"Of course." He strokes your face one more time, then takes his hand away. A second later, you hear the sound of him taking a picture with his phone. 

You open your eyes and smile for the second one. Let him get the best possible pic he can get, so Jade can start unbraiding and combing your hair out again to cut it. Let him have one more picture to pull out when you start wondering why he loves you. 

...god but you fucking love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Jade having to stay at the safehouse due to a neighbor's dog whistle is a concept that [ninja-kitty-more-like-no](https://ninja-kitty-more-like-no.tumblr.com/) came up with! :0)


End file.
